


Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun, Unless They End In Hot Sex

by GoldOnTheCeiling



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bottom Merlin, Drinking, M/M, Party, Smut, Top Arthur, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldOnTheCeiling/pseuds/GoldOnTheCeiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's pissed when Arthur calls him for a ride home after he gets drunk.  But Arthur's a clever boy; he'll figure out a way to make it up to his best mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets, Secrets Are No Fun, Unless They End In Hot Sex

Merlin sighs when he gets to the party.  Well, it's not really a party anymore, is it?  Everyone's gone home except Arthur, who’s now a drunken mess on the couch.  Merlin glares at him from across the room as he stares at the ceiling, laughing at what seems to be nothing.  Merlin likes being around Arthur when he’s had a few beers.  He stops being so tense and his eyes start to shine like they did when they were kids.  But when Arthur’s had too much to drink (like he has now), he’s the most annoying prick in the world.   He’s terrible when he’s likes this.  He always says the wrong thing and makes someone cry.  And there was that one time he went home and vomited onto Uther’s work coat.  Arthur didn’t have a social life for like a good two months after that. 

Merlin is on his way over to yell at Arthur about getting shit faced when Lancelot appears in front of him.  Merlin’s confused for half a second before remembering that Lance hosted the fucking party.  Merlin shoots him a tense smile before looking over his broad shoulders to look at the clotpole on the couch.

Merlin feels Lance’s hands plop onto his shoulders so he forces himself to look back at his rich brown eyes. 

“Take it easy on him, yeah?”  Lance says as he lets his big puppy dog eyes do all the work for him.  With the look he’s giving, not even Uther could deny him what he wanted.  Merlin wouldn’t be able to deny him what he wanted either, except that he has no idea what his friend is on about right now.

“What are you even talking about?  I’m just here to give Arthur a ride home.”

“Yeah, but you’re pissed off that he’s drunk, right?”  Merlin shrugs to make it seem like he’s just a tad bothered but yeah, he’s definitely more than a little pissed off right now.  Arthur knows how sloppy he gets and it’s always Merlin’s job to take care of him.  Even after his five-hour shifts at the diner. 

Merlin glances over to Arthur again, he now staring at his hands in amazement but still hasn’t noticed Merlin’s arrival.  Lance starts to speak again which pulls his focus away from Arthur.

“He just missed you tonight is all.  I probably shouldn’t tell you this, but on nights when you’ve got work?  He gets sad. Like really sad.  You’re his best mate and he just got wasted cause he missed you.  Just give him a break, alright?”  Merlin feels that his jaw has gone slack in shock, so he forces his mouth to close.

“Oh.”  It’s the only thing Merlin can come up with to respond to what he just heard.  When Merlin realizes Lance has nothing left to say, he simply thanks his friend and makes his way to Arthur. 

Arthur doesn’t actually see Merlin until he’s standing directly over him, but when he does, his face changes entirely.  His scrunched up face loosens as he stops examining the pillows and looks at his friend.  The smile that begins to span his face is one Merlin sees little of.  It’s very raw and unadulterated.  Very unlike the Arthur that is always in control.

“ _Merl_ in!” Arthur chimes blissfully.  He reaches up and takes hold of Merlin’s cheeks right before pulling him down to eye level.  “You came!”

Merlin chuckles despite himself.  He even allows himself to smile at his friend as he coos “Yeah.  I’m here, I’m here.”   

Merlin looks over to talk to Lance, only to find that he’s left the room.  It’s when Arthur asks for another beer that Merlin remembers that they have to go.  “No Arthur, we have to get you home” Merlin chides.

Arthur’s eyebrows scrunch up again immediately.  “Why?  _Mer_ lin, you just got here!” he whines.  Arthur crosses his arms to prove his defiance.  Merlin rolls his eyes as he attempts to pull Arthur’s body up.

“’s not fair!” cries as his body remains unmoving.  It’s then that Merlin realizes he’s not gonna get his friend to budge.  Arthur clearly does not want to leave, and seeing as he’s the captain of the football team and is twice the size of Merlin, he’s too strong for the raven-haired boy.   Merlin sighs as he stands up to go get Lancelot.  His friend is actually muscular enough to help him haul Arthur to the car.

Merlin is two steps away from Arthur when he feels a hand pull him back by his wrist.  “Where are you going?”  Merlin laughs before noticing Arthur’s face.  Arthur looks scared.  Like truly concerned that Merlin’s leaving.  As if he might not come back again.  Merlin feels like an asshole but he realizes he can make this work to his advantage and he might not have to go get Lancelot after all.

“I’m leaving” Merlin states plainly. 

“But I thought you were my ride home?” Arthur asks.  And that’s when Merlin drops the bomb.

“Oh Lance called your dad.  Uther’s coming to pick you up now.” 

It’s a lie of course but that doesn’t make Arthur’s reaction any less funny.  Arthur’s eyes double in size as he propels himself to his feet.    

“ _Father’s_ coming to pick me up?  Shit!  Merlin!  Please do something!  He can’t see me like this!”  Merlin has to bit his lip too keep himself from smiling.  Maybe a drunk Arthur isn’t so bad.  Sober Arthur is never this gullible; at least this Arthur is easy to toy with. 

Merlin nods before adding “I guess I could try and see if your father has left yet.  If he’s still at your house I could still give you a ride.”  With that, Merlin picks up his phone and pretends to dial Arthur’s house.  Arthur still believes it despite the fact that it’s past one in the morning.  Waking Uther with a phone call like this at this hour would be a death wish for the both of them.  Merlin watches Arthur’s face as he pretends to greet Uther and talk to him, telling him that Merlin wil be the one to drop of Arthur and the Uther can go back to bed.  Arthur’s face is pure anxiety.  Merlin has to hold back a laugh, and not for the first time that night.

Merlin hangs up and leads Arthur out to the car.  Lancelot must have gone to bed because he wasn’t in the kitchen as Merlin expected.  Merlin would just have to settle for talking to him again on Monday in Calculus.

The drive home is quick.  If what Arthur tells him is true, a **lot** happened that night.  Leon and Morgana made out and Gwaine hooked up with Freya, which was no surprise but, apparently, Percival finally made his move on Mithian!  Ugh Merlin had shipped that for ages!  Gwen had better expect a call in the morning because she needed to tell him every minute detail of the night.   Goddamn Valiant for making him sub in at the diner that night.  Merlin was supposed to be there to witness everything.

Before Merlin even knows it, he’s in Arthur’s driveway helping the intoxicated asshole out of the car.  Merlin walks Arthur to the stairs and turns back to his car, but once again, the blonde’s hand catches his wrist. 

“Don’t go” he says so seriously you would think the world depended upon it.

Merlin chuckles but really he does have to get home to his mom and he tells Arthur as much. 

Arthur rolls his eyes at him as if he’s being insufferably stupid.  “Just leave her a message saying you’re staying over.  It’s not that difficult.”

“No, I really can’t—“

Arthur interrupts him almost immediately.  “ _Mer_ lin, you haven’t been here all night!  I am _not_ letting you leave now.”

Merlin’s actually a little taken aback by that.  It seems that Arthur’s more than a little disappointed that Merlin wasn’t there that night.  He seems…angry about it.  Merlin nods and tells the older boy that he’ll be right inside, he just has to leave Hunith a message saying he’ll be back for lunch. 

Arthur looks at him warily and starts to go inside.  Just before he closes the door he looks back to Merlin.  “Promise?  Promise you’re not gonna leave as soon as I’m inside.” 

“I promise.  I’ll be right in” Merlin says as he dials his phone number.  Luckily no one answers the phone, which means he probably didn’t wake his mother.  He leaves a simple voicemail, explaining that he’s safe, he’s at Arthur’s, and he’ll talk to her tomorrow. 

When Merlin gets inside, Arthur’s already turned on Family Guy.  He walks over to the couch where the blonde is sitting and plumps down next to Arthur. 

He tries to watch the show but he can see Arthur scowling at him from the corner of his eye.  “What’s wrong?” he asks innocently, turning away from the TV.

“How come you always sit next to me?” Arthur asks.  Merlin scoffs a little as he moves down the couch, making more room between the two boys. 

“I don’t have to be next to you.  Sorry I didn’t mean to get in your way” he spits sarcastically. 

“Merlin, stop being stupid!  I didn’t want you to move away from me.  I meant why don’t you ever sit on my lap?”  Before Merlin can even process the question, he’s being pulled into Arthur.  He couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to.  And he doesn't.  He wants this, but he knows Arthur doesn’t want this.  Not really.  He’s drunk now.  That’s it.  God forbid anything actually happened between the two boys, their friendship would be ruined forever.  Merlin can’t let that happen.  Merlin tells his friend to stop and they can’t do this but Arthur’s still too strong for Merlin to actually contend with.  Arthur’s arms keep Merlin where he is, with his ass right on Arthur’s lap. 

It’s when Arthur starts to speak again that Merlin stops struggling.  “God, I’ve wanted you for so long, Merlin.  You’re so beautiful.  Please tell me you want me too.  I need you, Merlin.  I need to feel you.  I need to be inside you.” 

Merlin freezes as he hears this.  He wants this more than he’s ever wanted anything.  He’s never been with anyone but he’d be totally willing with Arthur.  Merlin turns slowly in his friend’s muscular arms to look at his face.  He needs to know if this is a joke.  Arthur’s known that he’s gay for years.  He wouldn't tease him like this, would he?

“Do you mean it, Arthur?  If this is a joke you need to tell me right now.”

Arthur nods very solemnly as he speaks.  ‘This is definitely not a joke.”

With that confirmation, Merlin doesn’t wait any longer.  He pushes himself toward his best friend until their lips meet.  He shifts his body until he can straddle Arthur comfortable.  Arthur licks his lips until he pushes through to let his tongue explore Merlin’s mouth.  Arthur’s a much better kisser than Mordred, Merlin’s ex-boyfriend.  Everything about the kiss is great.  Arthur’s hands run all over Merlin’s body and through his raven hair.  Merlin even likes the alcohol taste on Arthur’s lips.  They stay like that for a long time, just exploring what each other’s bodies feel like.  They’ve been friends for years but this is entirely new.  They’ve never felt each other like this. 

After a while, Arthur pulls Merlin’s sweater over his head and unbuckles Merlin’s belt.  He continues to strip the younger boy until all he’s wearing are his boxers.  Merlin takes that as his cue to do the same.  He starts to strip his friend until all that Arthur’s wearing are his bright red boxer-briefs.  Merlin stares at Arthur’s muscles and knows he’s the luckiest boy in the world.     

Scratch that.  When Arthur pins him down and grinds himself into Merlin, that’s when Merlin knows he’s the luckiest boy on earth, and Arthur keeps doing it, making him moan every single time.

“Like that, Merlin?  Gonna let me fuck you?  Gonna let me fill you with my cum? Yeah?”  Merlin can’t even respond with words, just hears himself whining like a whore.

Then Arthur must realize he needs more because Merlin feels his boxers being ripped off his body.  Then, Arthur’s lips find his again and they kiss just like before.  Except it’s not like before because then Merlin feels Arthur’s finger enter his ass and it stings, making him whimper.  He stops moving his finger and pulls away from the kiss.  Concern is written all over his face.

“Don’t stop!”

“But… Merlin, you’re—“

“I don’t care, Arthur, I need more!”  Arthur starts moving his finger and soon adds another finger.  By the time has three fingers inside Merlin, Merlin can hardly breathe.  The initial pain has subsided and now this is the best thing that Merlin’s ever felt.  Merlin relishes every subtle movement of Arthur’s fingers.  And when the blonde boy pulls his fingers out, Merlin’s looking up to demand that he put his fingers back in, but then he sees Arthur’s dick lining up with his ass.  _Oh_.

“Is this alright?” Arthur whispers.  Merlin hesitates.  He’s thought about sex before.  But he’s never really thought about actually being _here_.  In this position.  It seemed so hypothetical until tonight.  But then he realizes he’s with Arthur.  The human being he trusts most in the world.  The boy he would do anything with.  The boy he loves.  So then one word comes to mind.

“Absolutely.” 

Merlin feels Arthur enter him and he’s gone.  So gone.  This is better than Arthur’s fingers.  Arthur’s fingers made him feel good but this, _this_ , makes him feel complete.  He feels full; as if Arthur was the missing piece he’d needed all of his life.

Then Merlin starts seeing stars.  He loses track of everything except the boy above him.  He figures Arthur must have hit his prostate.  Merlin heard it was like the male g-spot but he didn’t think it was real.  But oh, now he realizes, it is _so real_. 

And then Arthur’s talking again and Merlin has to snap himself back into it.  He looks up into Arthur’s blue eyes as Arthur speaks.

“Come for me.  Come for me, Merlin.”  And with the Merlin’s body reacts instantly, Merlin’s coming as soon as Arthur’s finished saying his name.  He can even hear himself moaning Arthur’s name over and over again.  Then for some reason, he starts giggling.  Like a fucking girl.  But he doesn’t even care because he’s never felt better or happier. 

Then it dons on Merlin that he’s forgotten about Arthur.  But when Merlin reaches down to take care of him, his hand finds that thing between Arthur’s legs is… flaccid.  Merlin looks at Arthur again, but this time confused.

That’s when Arthur blushes for probably the first time in his life.  “I already…finished, or whatever…. I couldn’t help it.  When I was inside of you and I saw you cum?  I… came inside of you.  I couldn’t control myself” Arthur whispers embarrassed.    

Merlin can’t help but giggle more before telling the boy above him, “God, Arthur, that’s the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”  Then Merlin feels Arthur smile as he pulls him into a kiss. 

They're not boyfriends yet, and nothing’s official.  But Merlin’s never been so content.  Ever.   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I wrote this in the middle of the night and just kinda skimmed it. I'm honestly not trying to be lazy, I just want my works to have writing that's more spontaneous. Tell me if you think it's good or whether it's diminishing the quality of the piece. Thanks yo.


End file.
